One shots
by give.me.sleep
Summary: Just a ton of one shots for you guys. I take requests. Also, I'm in need of a betareader so that would be helpful.


_Hey guys .sleep here. I'm going to just do a series of one shots x reader, or one shots of other people. I'll start with x reader unless you guys want anything else. Requests are open, gay, straight, kinky, taboo, pretty much any shit you guys want is available just tell me what you want and I'll get to work. Thanks! Now to the dirty stuff ; )_

Markiplier x reader

Mark sat with his arms crossed his chest. You and him had just gotten into a fight. He had gotten drunk at a bar last night with Tyler and Ethan and when you had come to pick him up, in his drunken stupor, he was making out with some blond. Making out wasn't even the correct term. He was mouth fucking her. You had been so mad you didn't know which one of them to slap. So you had settled for both. You had left a large red hand print across Mark's face and a slighter fainter one on the girl. He ended up staying at Ethan's place for the night yet here he was claiming he didn't do anything wrong. "I was drunk, what did you expect?" You had snorted at his remark. "I expected you to not fucking cheat on me, Mark! I expected you to remember you had a fucking girlfriend!" You had shot back. What did he have to be mad about anyway? He was in the wrong and you were in the right. He was just to ignorant to admit it. Just thinking about it made you want to cry. You couldn't be here right now. You needed some time to cool down. You stood up wiping the tears from your face. You headed to you and Marks bedroom and pulled out a backpack. You started stuffing things you might need into it. You were planning to just stay at Amy's house.

Mark walked in behind you. "(y/n)?" He asked quietly. You didn't answer, you knew that if you did your voice would crack for sure. He tried again. "(y/n)?" He seemed less angry and more desperate now. You wiped your cheeks with your hoodie sleeve and finished packing your bag. He sighed. "(y/n), are you actually leaving? Where are you going?"

"I'm going to Amy's…" You spoke quietly. "I can't be here right now." You slung the bag over your shoulders and stomped towards the door. He stood in the way of the door.

"(y/n)…Please don't go… I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. But you need to understand it was _just_ a kiss." Just, just, just.

"Was it really _just_ a kiss? Is it always _just_ a kiss? Or just with her? I mean let's think about this. She was prettier then me, probably smarter then me, and you most definitely don't kiss me like that. So which one was _just_ a kiss? Me or her?" It hurt to say it, because you honestly thought it was true. Mark stood with his mouth open searching for an answer. "Yeah. That's exactly what I thought." You said with ice in your voice and pushed past him. He grabbed your wrist and held tightly.

"(y/n) you know that's not what I meant. The kiss that me and that girl shared was nothing. What me and you have is everything."

"Didn't seem that way to me Mark. So you keep telling yourself whatever makes you feel better." You tried to tug your wrist free from his grasp but he was so damn strong. He pulled you into hi chest.

"(y/n) np one means more to me then you do. I swear I didn't mean to kiss her. I was drunk and I really regret what I did. I want you to stay. I'll make it up to you I swear." He said the last part suggestively. You sniffled.

"You mean it?" You asked cautiously not knowing if you should really trust again yet.

"Of course I mean it. C'mere." He dragged you to the bed and sat down, pulling you down onto his lap. You smiled reluctantly into his chest. He sounded sincere and he had never cheated on you before. He had to be genuinely sorry. He kissed the top of your head. He pulled your chin up so you were looking into his eyes.

"I love you so fucking much, (y/n). I would never cheat on you." He moved his head down and kissed your lips softly. You thought back to how he had kissed the girl. You wanted that. You hadn't had sex with him yet. You had wanted to but you had sucked at making moves and he never wanted to make you uncomfortable. This time you were going to make a first move no matter what. You deepened the kiss and bit his bottom lip gently. He pulled back in surprise but smirked. He moved his mouth down to where your jaw and neck meet and started to suck and nip harshly at the soft skin.

You moved your neck back, giving him more access. You suppressed a moan. He moved further down your neck, leaving a trail of hickeys. You moaned quietly and felt him smirk against you. He played with the hem of your shirt hoping for your permission before going any further. He removed him mouth and looked up at you.

"(y/n), Are you sure you want to do this?" Mark asked cautiously. You nodded.

"I'm positive." He lifted your shirt off of you. You gasped at how fast he was able to do take it off. He chuckled and moved his mouth to the area right above your bra. You couldn't contain your moans as you threw you head backwards. He unclipped your bra and stared at your chest in awe.

"You're so beautiful." He whispered. You blushed lightly and he smiled upon seeing your reddened face. He took your pants off with a little difficulty considering you position. He trailed his hickeys to your inner thighs and you gasped. He kissed your core through your panties. You shuddered. He used his teeth and discarded your panties, throwing them carelessly onto the floor. He pulled his shirt off over his head and unbuckled his belt. You eagerly helped him remove his pants. He smirked at your eagerness. Once his pants were off you didn't hesitate removing his boxers. He laid you down gently on the bed and hovered over you. He kissed you passionately and lined himself up. He knew you weren't a virgin. You had sex with one of his friends before you and Mark were dating. Hus name was Sean and as good as he was you could tell Mark was bigger. Mark practically radiated 'sex'.

He abruptly thrusted into you hoping the kiss would muffle any noise. It stung at first. Not only was he huge but he was also thick. He stopped giving you time to adjust. You nodded indicating he could move. He slowly thrusted in and out of you at a steady pace. You moaned against his lips and he grunted lightly. He took his lips away from yours and looked into your eyes. You stared back at his beautiful brown eyes. An idea popped into your head and you took his glasses off of his nose, plopping them lazily onto your own. You took his left hand and put his fingers in your mouth, sucking lightly. He moaned in pure ecstasy. You smirked and sucked at his fingers more aggressively. His thrusts became faster and harder and you felt yourself come closer to your climax.

"I-I'm gunna cum, M-Mark…" You managed to moan out.

"Cum for me." He said seductively. You came at his words and you soon felt him release his seed into you. You moaned and tightened around him. You were panting and sweating. He looked down at you and plucked the glasses from your nose.

"You were so god damn sexy. But we have to have sex again, because you took my glasses and I didn't get to see your face when you came." He smirked.


End file.
